Qin Nan/Divine Battle Spirit
Appearance An ancient, humanoid-like figure. When it opens it's eyes, there is no pupils but it has a ancient, chaotic, age-old, and mysterious feeling to them. Personality As one of the strongest and powerful martial spirit, the Divine Battle Spirit has an immense amount of pride and courage. He views Qin Nan surrender for a favor for his friend as the greatest shame and insult to himself. Surrendering to an enemy is one of the things that the Divine Battle Spirit hates the most. He has lot of high expectations on Qin Nan whether it come to cultivation to battle. The Divine Battle Spirit will only show himself personally whenever someone looks down on both him and Qin Nan. Depending on the conversations, he will show off his might to the one insulting him and Qin Nan. 'Plot' When struck by lightning, Qin Nan had received a red spark in his dantian which showed him the contents of a sacrificial chant for Martial Spirits and knowledge about the Divine Battle Spirit. When he received a Rank 1 Huang Martial Spirit, he used the sacrificial chant and awakened the Divine Battle Spirit, which is able to rank up with cultivation pills. When it ranks up it also helps increase the power of the user's body. The author of the novel also says that the Divine Battle Spirit has a very special secret. Certain parts of the Divine Battle Spirit (nose, eyes, ears, etc.) can be unlocked when whether absorbing pills to finding lost body parts. When Qin Nan goes to Nine Heavens for the first time, he displays Divine Battle Spirit's true appearance after he summons it there. Later, after examining Divine Battle Spirit's true appearance [[Empress Fei Yue|'Empress Fei Yue']] tells Qin Nan that Divine Battle Spirit isn't a Martial Spirit but it is Divine God of Battle's Soul, who was the 5th most powerful influence in Nine Heavens in the ancient era. Ability/ Awakening The Divine Battle Spirit has heaven defying skills and abilities that Qin Nan can use for combat, cultivation, and other purposes. Having just one body part of the Divine Battle Spirit can entice cultivators to kill one another to gain power. '- Eyes of the Divine Battle Spirit' (Ch. 49) * Discerning the heaven and earth; there’s nothing it can’t detect, there’s nothing it can’t inspect. '-' “The awakening of the Divine Eyes, capturing the Heaven and Earth!” * An ancient voice could be heard, as the Divine Battle Spirit lowered its head slightly; the pair of rainbow colored eyes emitted seven rays of rainbow colors, which felt like seven streams of a river flowing into Qin Nan’s eyes. After the period it takes for an incense to burn, the light vanished, as the colorful eyes of the Divine Battle Spirit turned white. * At that instant, the fainted Qin Nan had no idea that a mysterious ancient force had combined with his eyes (Ch. 97) * his vision now had the ability to bypass any forbidding aura, able to see everything. * if I were to encounter any forbidding auras, formations, or similar mysterious objects, I would be able to discover its secrets and truths with just a glimpse. (Ch. 98) '- The Divine God of Battle's left eye' (Ch. 218) *The left eye of the Divine God of Battle, not only could it unleash the of the Divine God of Battle and communicate with that mysterious world, it could also observe the secrets of a Martial Skill. *It was in the Longhu Mountain Range. *Red Lightning Force (Ch-407) '- Chaos Qi' (Ch. 290) * Qin Nan generates it after consuming a certain amount of Pills, Primary Stones, etc. * Although he calls it "Chaos Qi", the ancient demonic beasts calls it "Primary Force". * Demonic beasts don't have Martial Spirits so their cultivation focus on their bloodline. They are highly attracted by it because the "Chaos Qi" can improve their bloodline so they can level-up much more easier. '- Suppression' (Ch. 440) *Any Martial Spirit of the same rank or lower would be suppressed facing the Divine Battle Spirit, losing its abilities, unable to resist. '- The Divine God of Battle's left arm' (Ch. 490) * The left arm of the Divine God of Battle was originally part of the Divine Battle Spirit that fell into the Ocean of Death a long time ago. Over time the left arm gained its own sentience in the Ocean of Death and developed a cultivator body when exiting 300 years ago. The left arm later developed his own sect and made his name known as Sacred Leader Qinglong. Qinglong was waiting for 300 years for the destined person to reclaim him and merge back with the Divine Battle Spirit after his death. To achieve this, he planned ahead of time on what he can do to help Qin Nan on his path of cultivation. From before and after his death, Qinglong foresight was so renowned by his acquaintances and disciples that he helped them with their matters in a way through Qin Nan. Even in death, the aura of the Divine Battle Spirit and streams of his will gives advice to Qin Nan. * It can resist many life threatening attacks from cultivators with a higher cultivation than Qin Nan. * Sacred Leader Qinglong was patiently waiting for Qin Nan in the Qinglong Sacred Area. '- The Divine God of Battle's right arm' (Ch. 729) * It was a part of the Divine Battle Spirit that Heavens-Shattering Monarch refined into the Heavens-Shattering Saber. * It was in the Dao-Seeking Mountain's Treasure Vault. * After refining it, Qin Nan can summon the Heavens-Shattering Saber from his right arm whenever he wants. “The Seven Forms...of the Divine God of Battle!” (ch. 778) -The pagoda was colorful and had the appearance of a crystal, with seven floors. Each floor was enchanted with countless runes, like ancient seals. * “The first form of the Divine God of Battle, the Unrivaled Warrior!” “Who is worthy to be called a warrior? In the Martial World, countless living beings have the desire to improve. There are countless geniuses within the Nine Heavens, and the one who competes against them all is known as the warrior!” ch. 779. Once it was mastered, it would allow him to utilize the power of the left eye, left arm, and right arm of the Divine God of Battle. In other words, the first form was useful in utilizing the body parts of the Divine God of Battle *# “Destructive Glow of the Left Eye!” *# “Attack with the left arm!” *# “Heaven-Shattering Slash!” Grade Progress Category:Martial Spirit Category:Miscellaneous Category:Divine Battle Spirit Category:Divine God of Battle